


Nightmares

by redpillrites



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Dream Sequence, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Voyeurism, it's more like psychological abuse than a pairing, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites
Summary: Dr. Flug used to have bad dreams from time to time. You couldn’t call these real nightmares, even though they caused the feeling of discomfort.Real nightmares, almost palpable, began to manifest themselves regularly after Flug had become an employee at Black Hat Organization.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Nightmares

Everybody had nightmares sometimes.

From scientific point of view, the reason was accepted to be stress, anxiety, psychological and physical strain. Folklore mentioned meddling of the supernatural forces. Doctor Flug was the man of science but he wasn’t going to dismiss the latter.

He used to have bad dreams from time to time. Standard neurotic stuff: social failure, missed deadline, falling from heights, physical deformity. At times, something more elaborate based on his experience. You couldn’t call these real nightmares, even though they caused the feeling of discomfort. Flug was accustomed to them. They didn't bother him.

Real nightmares, almost palpable, began to manifest themselves regularly after Flug had become an employee at Black Hat Organization. 

One of the most recurring themes were missed deadlines and subsequent punishment from the furious boss. Sometimes the furious boss appeared there without reason, and Flug admitted any possible guilt, cried and begged to at least tell him for what crime he was being quartered or fed to flesh-eating scarabs this time. Sometimes he managed to preserve dignity (no such luck in real world, though) but most times he just begged. 

Beside physical and emotional onslaught Flug experienced strange morbid nightmares, those were the worst. Among them were dreams where he couldn’t understand anything in the simple world around him, couldn’t name a single thing or produce any coherent thought. It was total and absolute intellectual debility and it frightened him so much that Flug woke up in cold sweat, with the need to remember everything he had ever known just to feel whole again. Once he developed a plan to improve hat-bots’ performance at 4 a.m. so that he would feel sane enough. There were dreams where he found himself on a different plane of existence incompatible with his being. His body would decay and vanish, his brain would no longer function and he slowly descended into the depths of existential madness. 

In general, if you stayed in the vicinity of Black Hat long enough, your nightmares grew in power and diversity. Especially when he forgot to, as Flug would call it, filter his emanations. These nights everyone suffered, even 505 who usually wasn’t prone to having nightmares.

Good dreams came at a high price in this place, so nights without any dreams were the best. Flug treasured them like Christmas morning. Or rather he took them as a reward for his performance, because he knew that he spent the whole night in blissful emptiness only with the graceful permission of his boss. 

The fact was that for some time now the quality of dreams was included in the unstated list of rewards and punishment for the top tier employees of Black Hat Organization or, more precisely, one particular employee. All because one night there happened something that added a bit more drama to the bumpy life of Doctor Flug. 

It was a stressful period. First, Black Hat put him in charge of preparation for the science expo where new products were to be presented. It meant that said products had to be developed, tested and prototyped, all that in the space of a month. Flug hardly slept or ate, worked non-stop and managed to prepare everything in time. He expected commendation but all he got was nitpicking. He presented the products on a steady diet of energy drinks of his own manufacture. After that, celebratory seven hours of sleep and back to work.

Immediately after the expo he started Experiment 505. It turned out to be a tremendous failure with long-lasting consequences. 504 previous attempts had been discarded and destroyed but this time Flug succeeded in creating an organism with the required properties. Experiment 505 was a unique specimen of great strength, endurance and resistance to aggressive media. It was bound to become Flug’s yet greatest triumph, he dreamt of getting approval. However, it became apparent soon enough that what was meant to bring fear and destruction to all was about to end Flug himself. For the Specimen 505, harbouring all its marvellous properties, showed absolutely no inclination to bring harm to any living thing. The killing machine worked fine until it was tasked with killing. Black Hat went off the deep end. The end deepened when they found out Experiment 505 couldn’t be destroyed by any conventional means. Black Hat probably had his own means but for some reason decided to keep it and use as a punching bag. So the manor reluctantly welcomed another inhabitant. Of course, Flug was punished. Extensively.

Then finally, after hundreds of hours of hard work, dozens of sleepless nights and a couple successful releases, Flug rehabilitated himself. A super-soldier project waited in the gestation chamber for the evaluation. Flug was completely sure everything would go as planned. He had checked all the calculations, selected and tested the subject, adjusted the cutting-edge equipment.

The failure spell should be over soon. More than anything, he wanted to hear it from his boss. Had he another soul, he would gladly barter it away for Black Hat to say that he did a great job. Maybe, even see approval in his face — that, if Flug’s fantasies went especially wild. Daydreaming wasn’t forbidden yet, so he retained his tiny hopes despite his normally realistic views.

Primary tests went smoothly. Specimen ‘Demencia’ exceeded expectations in strength, agility, stamina and resilience. Operational tests showed absence of physical, mental or other blocks towards fulfilling assigned missions. Side-effects included psychological instability and a form of brain disfunction, all declared inessential. Success was obvious.

Black Hat remained unflappable. Flug took no offence, though secretly hoped to hear praise after every progress report. Every unjustified reproach left a familiar sting but the hope lived on.

"Good job, Flug" — what could be easier? Sometimes he thought it was the only thing that separated him from happiness. A primitive, somewhat pathetic thought.

Flug missed that point when Black Hat’s approval transformed into a fixation that started to grow and deform in his subconscious mind.

One time he heard it.

"Good job, Flug."

It was the final stage of Project Death Pulsar, Malicalibur or something along the lines, the name not important. Important was that Black Hat liked it, really liked it.

They stood among destruction in a megapolis burned to the ground, kicking rubbles and stomping upon ashes of their enemies, and Black Hat turned to him and said:

"Good job, Flug."

And Flug wallowed in it. Elation fluttered along his spine. He was blabbering something when Black Hat patted him on the back. 

Next minute they were in the office. The scenery was most exuberant, with lots of guests present, mostly their clients but also some faces from Flug’s past. In front of everyone, Black Hat announced that he intended to make Flug his partner and that the Organization would have another boss from now on.

Flug was floating on air. Black Hat’s hand remained on his shoulder while everyone approached to congratulate him. Somewhere in the back of the room, three figures stood in the shadow of remorse and regret: a middle-aged man and woman and a tall guy in an unkempt yellow shirt. Just how Flug remembered them before leaving home for good. They didn’t approach.

Decorations changed once again. Flug found himself in the holy of holies or better to say, the damned of the damned, Black Hat’s private quarters. He had no idea how it looked inside, couldn’t describe the interior, but at that moment he knew exactly where he stood. For some reason, he wore no clothes.

Black Hat was there with him. He came up close and Flug realised what was going to happen. He got flustered for a second but then reconsidered. They were partners now, they basically ruled the world together. Besides, Flug had signed a contract with him a long time ago. Everyone knew that when you made a deal with the devil, there were always carnal activities involved. 

"It is necessary for the transfer of power."

It made sense, too. How else could you perform the energy transfer? Flug didn’t mind. He didn’t mind at all. It was all deserved. The highest point of his existence.

He felt keen anticipation.

Black Hat had almost touched him when their surroundings froze and cracked. The world around shifted, thick darkness poured in through the cracks. In the heart of it flickered Black Hat’s gaze. 

Flug abruptly dropped out of a dream. He was lying in the cryobed in the dark of his room. However, he still wasn’t alone. Black Hat stood there beside him and looked rather displeased. 

Every thrilling emotion evaporated when Flug realised it was not a dream residue. He almost jumped. Through sticky fear creeping up his spine, he acknowledged two things.

One. Black Hat never appeared here normally, so he came for a reason. The events of the dream flashed in front of Flug’s eyes leaving a dark suspicion. Black Hat had seen it. He knew.

Two. Flug had an erection. Not for long now, but at the moment it remained.

He fumbled for the pillow to cover himself, afraid to look away from his boss. 

"For whatever reason did you bother me?" Black Hat asked. His eye dimly glowed in the bluish night shadows.

"My lord... I wouldn’t..."

"But you did. You dare to entertain yourself with pathetic fantasies with my involvement in them. Do you think I’m not aware?"

"I’m sorry", squeaked Flug. He was trying to merge into the mattress and slip away from Black Hat by this miraculous diffusion. 

"I know everything, especially everything involving myself. Tell me, Flug. Should I see this pitiful dream as your desire to perform coup d’état?"

"No!" Flug’s frantic voice thinned nearly to a falsetto. "Sir, please, you’re my favourite boss, my one and only. I wouldn’t even think about it. You have my infinite gratitude for letting me work for you. I can not ask for more. I swear to you. Who am I to even consider such nonsense?"

"Indeed", agreed Black Hat. "It would be an excellent joke to share with the clients after I finished you off."

"I’m... I’m sure your delivery would be excellent. They would laugh to the death."

Black Hat hovered above him.

"Since I’m here", curred Black Hat. "I suppose you could finish this business of yours. Partner."

The meaning of the words came through to Flug in a couple of long seconds. 

"No-no, thank you, sir. I’m fine. It’s not necessary."

"Oh, but I think it is. You have been breaking your back to be noticed lately. Well, congratulations, you have my undivided attention. Go on, doctor."

Fear that had already ebbed returned with a wave of dread. 

This shouldn’t be happening. Flug never wanted this. He had never thought, never fantasised. It was just a stupid dream.

"Hurry up, now", came an order. 

It was really going to happen. He broke out into a cold sweat.

"Sir, there’s really no need..."

With one sweep of a clawed hand Black Hat knocked out the pillow from Flug’s hands, almost gutting him in the process. Clearly, Flug didn’t need the pillow anymore, he had been clutching it as a form of superficial protection. Green saliva dribbled onto his shirt from above.

Black Hat growled.

"Flug, if you don’t put out your useless appendage and get down to it at once, I’ll rip off your hands and make 505 do it with them."

Flug didn’t think for a second that it was an empty threat. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his pants down a little with trembling hands. He knew for sure he wouldn’t make it.

Flug pulled out his flaccid member and made a couple of awkward movements. Embarrassment burned beyond measure. He couldn’t think of anything that could help him. No such thing existed at this moment. He opened his eyes and met Black Hat’s gaze.

Black Hat was looking. Not down at his shameful performance, not following his hands, but right into Flug’s eyes. It was horrifying and it was happening for real.

Blood boomed in Flug’s skull, a lump stuck in his throat. What was there to do? What would happen when he failed? He imagined his hands being torn off. It didn’t help. All his members felt like wood except for the one that probably needed it the most.

One long minute passed that felt like eternity of red-hot shame. The darkness was filled with Flug's heavy breathing and small whimpers of despair.

"Lord Black Hat, please..." he finally begged.

He had never been so ashamed and frightened at the same time in his life. He pulled and squeezed until he felt pain, only to arouse any reaction to the stimulation, just something, please, anything...

"Yes, doctor?"

"I can’t. It’s... not going to happen. Please, I'm sorry."

Flug felt bony fingers squeeze his neck. Black Hat pulled him up to his knees with no effort. He was wearing a pleased smile. He moved the other hand, and Flug thought for a moment that he intended to assist him. The thought was horrifying enough, but when Black Hat stuck out one sharp-clawed finger and slowly lowered it towards Flug’s scrotum, it became worse.

 _He’s going to castrate me_ , Flug thought in a state of panic. He thrashed in his trap.

"It was just a dream! Just a stupid dream, it doesn’t mean anything. I’m sorry, it’s just a dream! Please, sir, my lord, I beg you!.."

Black Hat sucked in the air between them as if feeding off on the torment, and laughed. He opened his hand to let Flug slip out. Flug came down in a pile and shrank into a ball.

"Was it a good dream, Flug?" Black Hat asked, his raspy voice almost tender apart from the cruel undertones.

Flug didn’t know what to answer. Good, bad — what was the right one?

"Flug?"

"Good", he panted out and added. "Any dream with you in it is good, sir."

Black Hat laughed again.

"We’ll see, doctor. You are going to have some entertaining dreams in the near future. You might find them good as well."

With that, Black Hat left his dwelling. 

Flug didn’t feel like sleeping anymore. It was risky now, after that promise. He lay for some time to collect himself, then got up, put on clothes and got to work to distract himself from the nightmare. Although the dream itself Flug could actually call pleasant. It was the reality check afterwards that stung.

Since that time Flug usually got nightmares. He woke up in the middle of the night in cold sweat or with the feeling of a false reality but it was alright. Nightmares were bearable as long as they stayed nightmares in their own nightmare realm. As for good dreams...

Good dreams came at a high price here, and sometimes it was too high.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
